


Perquisite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [549]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby and fans do not seem to get along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/01/2000 for the word [perquisite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/01/perquisite).
> 
> perquisite  
> A profit or benefit in addition to a salary or wages.  
> Broadly: The benefits of a position or office.  
> A gratuity or tip for services performed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #237 Fan.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perquisite

It may surprise some to know that Abby had been offered a spot on a TV series that she had turned down. Most people would consider the fans a perquisite of a regular character on a TV series, but that wasn’t the case for Abby. She’d had too many experiences with fans turned into stalkers. 

She’d decided to take a job with NCIS. While well known to her coworkers, she was far less likely to pick up a stalker due to her job in the forensics lab. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop her from picking up stalkers from her personal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
